prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Brave Ripple
Brave Ripple is the second character song for Kaido Minami sung by her voice actress, Asano Masumi. Lyrics |-|Romaji= Yosete kaesu atsui omoi Akogare wa tsukinaishi kowarenai Nani ga shitai? Nani ga ureshī?? Yume takarakani sengen shimashou Subete no inochi tachi no yurikago datta unabara Son'na ōkī tayoreru kokoro mi ni tsuketai sashidashitai Yūki no rippuru oikake yuku wa Yoru no tobari kurai minamo ni sae me wo korashite Shinjite rippuru kibō no kiseki Watashi ni shika egakenai hakei tsumuideku Nagi no yō ni yuraganu chikai Yūjō wa pawā dashi takaramono Nani ga dekiru? Nani wo shite hoshī?? Massugu toi, kotaete yuku no ga ai Kanpeki janai dakara mezasu no yo itsu datte Perfect Kowaimono mo aru dakara naku dareka no kimochi wakaru Yūki no rippuru hanatte yuku wa Taisetsuna egao wo kumorasetaku wanai kara Shinjite rippuru kizuna no kiseki Mukō mizuna aosa ni hikari furisosoge Idomi no rippuru kasanete ittara Don'na mirai ni naru don'na watashi ni aeru darou Tsuyosa, yasashisa, utsukushī mono Mamoreru nara itami mo chanto hikiukeru…! Yūki no rippuru oikake yuku wa Yoru no tobari kurai minamo ni sae me wo korashite Shinjite rippuru kibō no kiseki Okosu hamon min'na no Happy ima, yobu no |-|Kanji= 寄せて返す　熱い想い 憧れは尽きないし壊れない 何がしたい？ 何が嬉しい？？ 夢高らかに宣言しましょう すべての命たちの源泉(ゆりかご)だった海原 そんな大きい頼れる心　身につけたい　差し出したい 勇気のリップル　追いかけゆくわ 夜のとばり　暗い水面(みなも)にさえ目を凝らして 信じてリップル　希望の軌跡 私にしか描(か)けない波形　つむいでく 凪(なぎ)のように　揺らがぬ誓い 友情はパワーだし宝物 何ができる？ 何をして欲しい？？ まっすぐ問い、応えてゆくのが愛 完璧じゃない　だから　目指すのよ　いつだってPerfect 怖いものもある　だから　泣く誰かの気持ちわかる 勇気のリップル　放ってゆくわ 大切な笑顔を曇らせたくはないから 信じてリップル　絆の奇跡 向こう見ずな青さに　ひかり降りそそげ 挑みのリップル　重ねていったら どんな未来になる　どんな私に逢えるだろう つよさ、やさしさ、美しいもの 護れるなら 痛みもちゃんと引き受ける…！ 勇気のリップル　追いかけゆくわ 夜のとばり　暗い水面(みなも)にさえ目を凝らして 信じてリップル　希望の軌跡 起こす波紋　仲間(みんな)のHappy 今、呼ぶの |-|English= The waves on the shore retreat with these hot feelings This longing won't run out nor will it break What do you want to do? What makes you happy?? Let's declare these dreams together The ocean is the source for all life I want to submit and acquire a big reliable heart I will chase after these brave ripples Keep your eye out for the dark water of the night curtain I believe this ripple is the miracle of hope Only I can draw the wave-forms As calm as an unwavering oath Friendship is power and a treasure What can you do? What do you want them to do?? A straightforward question is the answer of love Because it's not perfect, I always aim to make it perfect There are scary things, that's why I understand everyone's feelings I will release these brave ripples I don't want to erase my precious smile I believe this ripple is the miracle of hope This reckless blue is pouring down light If you repeat this ripple of challenge What kind of future will it be and what kind of me will I meet? These strong, kind and beautiful things Can be protected if you take the pain on properly...! I will chase after these brave ripples Keep your eye out for the dark water of the night curtain I believe this ripple is the miracle of hope Wake up this ripple and everyone's happiness will now echo Audio Category:Go! Princess Pretty Cure Category:Character Songs Category:Songs Category:Music Category:Image Songs